Barleywine and Akavit
by All-Kristanna
Summary: Discovering alcoholic beverages he likes leads to Kristoff's downfall. But this also leads to Anna's delight. One entry for Kristanna Smut week - be warned! Rated MA


The cold rain kept pounding at the windows. Rivulets of nearly freezing water ran down the panes of fogged-over glass. Anna stood back and admired her handiwork. In the low light of the candles and the fireplace, she had managed to get him blindfolded, spread-eagle, and tied to the four bedposts. Kristoff, ever a light sleeper, had managed to stay nearly comatose through the whole ordeal.

It all started that evening. Kristoff had never tasted the like of barleywine before. He loved the bitter hoppiness of ales, but this was something outrageous! Unfortunately, no one told him that it had nearly double the alcohol content of normal beer. And while he was certainly a big man, three tankards of the brew clouded all kinds of judgment. Before he knew it, he had staggered to the stables to check on Sven and give him a few carrots. Once inside, one of the stablehands offered him a nip of akavit to help ward off the chill in the damp air. Inhibitions lowered, Kristoff had tossed back a few more shots of the liquor than he ever did. How he managed to get back into the castle and to Anna's room was a mystery.

He threw himself laughing through the door to Anna's room, and when he laid eyes on her, he hugged her so closely she nearly couldn't breathe. When she told him this, he apologized profusely, and began to tear up telling her how much he loved her and how much he never wanted to hurt her. Anna knew this all too well, and laughed to herself. She had never seen him in such a compromised state.

He made a few more sloppy advances on Anna, who was more concerned that he didn't hurt himself. A quick struggle with his shirt and trousers left him face down, flopped on the bed like a limp fish. Anna coaxed him into a more reasonable sleeping position.

She had hoped that they would spend the evening like they so often did, his breath shuddering into her neck, his body on hers, deep inside her. But when this once in a lifetime opportunity presented itself to her, she became inspired.

She loved it when he tied her hands during sex. Being completely submissive to him was more arousing than she could explain. It drove her insane when she couldn't put her hands all over him, but when tied up, she realized that all of his overtures were genuine. He never hurt her, he always respected her, and he always made absolutely certain that she finished first and completely. She enjoyed the release of control with Kristoff, letting him take her to ecstasy she never imagined.

But what if the tables were turned?

For weeks she practiced tying knots. She learned which were easy to release, and which would probably slip and tighten more than she would like. She then sought out a few lengths of rope which were soft and comfortable (stolen from curtain tiebacks in the ballroom), and waited for the right time to present itself.

Anna crawled onto the bed between his legs. She grabbed his limp member and began to fondle him.

"Kristoff?"

No answer.

"Kristoff?" This time a little louder.

"Hmmmm?" came a groan.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Whaaa?" came the clouded reply.

"Do you like this?" She knew the answer. His body was responding for him.

"Anna? Wha…?"

"Just relax, darling. I have it all under control."

"I can't see." He was coming around, but was still clearly in an alcohol induced haze.

"You're blindfolded, my love." Anna tried oh, so hard to sound sultry and domineering. It really didn't work.

"Anna, no…"

"You don't like it?" She ran her tongue over his head. She knew that would affect his answer.

"He shuddered and his manhood betrayed any objections his foggy mind could try to muster.

"Well, don't you?" She ran her fingernails around the rim of his head, making him as hard as he had ever been.

"Why?" was all he could grunt out.

"I want you to experience what I do," she responded calmly.

Anna slowly slipped her body toward the end of the bed to position herself optimally for pleasuring him.

 _THUD_

"Anna?"

"I'm OK – just slid off the bed a little."

That wasn't in the plan. Anna picked herself up and repositioned for better access to his member. As she looked over his lithe body in the soft warm glow of the firelight, complete with the obvious statement of his love for her, Anna sighed. No castle-raised prince could compare to this. She was in lust, in love, in passion.

"Did you tie me up?"

"A little."

"How'd you learn…"

"I have a emreally/em good teacher." She grabbed his length firmly as if to drive home the point. He groaned in response.

She once again began lavishing kisses up and down his length, paying particular attention to the spot below his head, and took as much of him in her mouth as she was able. He moaned appreciatively to all of her attention. With her left hand, she couldn't help but reach down to the warmth between her legs and touch herself. She found she was extremely wet. This power thing was pretty amazing.

"Kristoff, what would you like?"

His breath was ragged, his moans louder than normal. "Anything…just don't stop."

"Now, Kristoff, how do we ask nicely?" she suggested with a mock-serious smile which she was glad he could not see.

"Anna – please?"

"Sorry, what?" She grabbed his balls and squeezed a little.

" _PLEEEEASE_!"

She never heard him so desperate before. She liked it.

She stepped away from the bed for just a few seconds, watching him pant for breath, his stomach and chest muscles heaving with desire, his manhood throbbing with his heartbeat.

"You asked for it, ice-man," she replied huskily in his ear. He was obviously not expecting her proximity, as he jumped a little at the voice and warm breath in his ear.

Anna climbed back onto the bed and straddled his maleness, grasping its glorious girth firmly and guiding it into her wet heat. She was glad she was on top, and somewhat in control, because with his lowered inhibitions, nature took over for him again as he attempted to thrust hard into her, clearly feeling a hot passion that only she could fulfill.

She held still, just high enough that his thrusts were nearly fruitless.

"You had better calm down, or I'll just leave you like this."

A whimper escaped his open mouth, and he relaxed, waiting for her to proceed.

"That's better. Now…"

Anna lowered herself down firmly to the base, and held him there for a moment, adjusting to his size. They had made love many times before, but she always needed this quick moment for her body to relax around his substantial girth. Once satisfied, she began grinding in small circles, enjoying the way he felt moving inside her.

Kristoff's breath became quite ragged, and Anna noticed that he was becoming more vocal than he usually was.

"Oh, emAnna/em….yes…don't stop…"

His voice was full of desire, of wanton passion. Anna always knew he thoroughly enjoyed making love to her, but this was different. He sounded submissive, pleading, desperate.

She quickened her pace. She could feel him hitting her in all the right places. Her mind became clouded. Her vision closed in. She leaned over, still riding him hard and drew a deep wet kiss from his lips. Their tongues darted in and out of each other's mouths. Kristoff was clearly growing near to completion, and Anna began to feel him swell inside her even more.

She sat back up to be able to ride him as deeply as possible. Looking down, she saw his massive chest heaving and thought to offer him a joy he normally only offered her. With her nails she reached out and grabbed each of his nipples between her thumbs and forefingers and pinched a little.

Kristoff let out a primal yell, and pulled hard against his restraints. She felt him suddenly explode deep inside her. His pulsing member and impossible hardness triggered Anna to shriek with delight as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Her vision blurred, and she was unable to breathe for a moment.

She collapsed on Kristoff's chest, both of them heaving giant sweaty gasps. With him still inside her she reached up and pulled off his blindfold.

A very dazed Kristoff looked up at her. His expression was one of utter satisfaction blended with shock and admiration. "What was all that about?"

"Let's call it retribution – with love."

"Call it whatever you want, I'm getting drunk more often." His voice was heavy with sleep and satisfaction.

Anna rolled off him and snuggled up contentedly against his massive frame. Kristoff, already having spent the evening in an alcohol-induced fog and now reeling from post-sex drowsiness, quickly passed out, still tied up. Anna looked over his tethered body, glistening with sweat in the firelight, and thought to herself, _damn, I'm good_.


End file.
